


Stay a while

by yuuago



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Every time Lithuania comes to visit, Poland wishes he could ask him to stay.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fandom For Australia





	Stay a while

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> This fic was written for EvilMuffins as part of the Fandom For Australia event! :D
> 
> Also in connection to FFOz - I received beta services from [Sykira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykira/works) for this fic. Thanks for the help! <3

The window was open, letting birdsong and sunlight and noise from the street stream through it. It was the cheerful kind of morning – one that made it seem like everything now, and everything after, would go just right.

Poland's kitchen was warm and bright. It smelled like coffee, which it often did, but it was also filled with the aroma of sugar and spices as he prepared the filling to bake poppy seed roll. _That_ always put him in a great mood, but what made it even better than usual was that this time, he wasn't alone. 

Today, Poland had company.

It had been a while since the last time Lithuania paid him a personal visit. 

That was not for any particular reason, Poland reminded himself as he spooned seeds into the grinder, listening to Lithuania hum in the background as he rolled out the dough for the roll. It was just a simple fact that being a nation meant having a very busy schedule. A very busy schedule that didn't always match up very well with those he wanted to spend time with, no matter how much he tried.

There was nothing either of them could do about it; nothing except see each other when time allowed.

He would have to enjoy being with him as much as possible while he was here.

* * *

Lithuania had arrived in Warsaw the previous day. They had spent the evening talking, catching up as they went out on a long walk together, enjoying the warm late spring air and the anticipation of coming summer. Poland had wanted to take his hand and tug him close, but he knew that it would be better to leave that for later. Somehow, he managed to restrain himself until the moment they were back in Poland's flat. _That_ was when he pulled Lithuania into a hug, very tight.

He hadn't wanted to let go.

"Hey, what's this about?" Lithuania said when Poland finally drew away a bit. The small smile on his face said that he didn't mind at all.

"Oh, um. Nothing?" That answer wasn't a very good one. He could see that by the way Lithuania raised his eyebrows. "I just... Oh, I don't know. It's really good to see you."

For a moment, Lithuania looked as if he thought that there might be something else to it. He drew away a bit more, gently detaching Poland's arms from around him and taking his hands instead. "It's good to see you too," he said.

"Right," Poland said. He kind of wanted to ask if he actually thought that. But he thought better of it, and just offered him a smile. 

They'd curled up on the sofa together and stayed that way well into the night, talking and listening to music and sharing cold beer. After a bit more beer than either of them had planned, Poland had flopped down to rest his head on Lithuania's lap. 

Neither of them said anything about how good it was to have this. That they'd missed this. But Poland _had_ missed it. He'd ached for moments like this ever since the last time. And even in that moment, as Lithuania threaded his fingers through his hair, Poland felt the same.

* * *

That had been the previous night. Now, with the sunlight bright against the red flowers on his windowsill, and Lithuania in the kitchen – his kitchen! - rolling out dough to make poppy seed roll, Poland still felt that little ache.

Though, waking up next to him _had_ tempered it a bit, Poland thought. Watching him make coffee that morning, groggy and with wild bed-hair, had also helped.

Poland stirred the poppy seed mixture and tried to keep his mind on-task, but it was no use. His eyes and his thoughts both kept straying to Lithuania.

The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, revealing those familiar, strong arms that Poland liked so much. His hands were covered with flour, and his eyebrows were knit with concentration as he made sure to get everything just right.

Realizing that he was being watched, Lithuania glanced over at him. "Almost ready?" he asked, nodding to the filling that Poland was working on, as if he couldn't think of any other reason that Poland might have been watching him so closely.

It was just like Lithuania to be oblivious about something like that.

"Um," Poland said. Well, he wasn't about to tell him the truth. "Yeah, if you are."

"Do you want to roll it up, or should I?"

"No way! You always do it too tightly. Let me show you how it's done." He flashed Lithuania a grin to show he was joking, and was relieved when Lithuania smiled back. Teasing him was irresistible, but he didn't always take it well.

"All right, then." Lithuania stepped aside, and with a grand, sweeping gesture, offered him the space. "Bestow upon me your knowledge, O Poland." His eyes crinkled at the corners.

Poland laughed and took the bowl over. "Okay, okay. Watch closely! You're like, getting taught by an expert here. It's really technical stuff, you know."

"Oh?"

Poland sucked in a sharp breath, his hands stilling for a moment. It was a very good thing that he had already set the bowl down, because Lithuania had slipped behind him, leaning in close to speak near his ear as his arms coiled around Poland's waist. Does he realize what he's doing? Poland wondered. 

Maybe not. Sometimes, Lithuania just _did_ things, things that made Poland absolutely melt. Usually, it was completely on purpose. But sometimes, it was like he didn't realize what effect he was having on him at all.

"Yeah," Poland said finally, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. "See, you have to spread it really evenly, like this..." And he did so, talking to stop himself from getting too flustered, hoping that little distraction would be enough to keep his mind from the warmth he could feel rolling off Lithuania's body. "Cover it all up, just like that. And then you roll it like... Like this." Slow and steady, taking his time. After his teasing earlier, he'd _have_ to make sure it would turn out perfectly, no matter how distracting Lithuania was being. 

When it was finished, he leaned back against Lithuania, letting his eyes fall shut as he nestled into his strong, gentle arms.

Poland was quiet for a long moment, trying and failing to think of something to say. Lithuania rested his head on Poland's shoulder, his hair brushing against Poland's cheek, and he didn't say anything either, as if waiting for the right word or the right time.

It was warm to be so close, Poland thought. Warm, and comfortable, and he wanted to stay in that moment always. _I want you to always be here_ , Poland told Lithuania in the quiet of his mind, and bit his lower lip to stop it from coming out of his mouth. 

He remembered the years when they had been linked together, and while a part of him missed it terribly and hated being apart from him, he knew that it was all better this way.

"What next?" Lithuania asked. He said it not as if he didn't know what came next, but as if he was talking about something else. Hinting at something else.

What next?

Poland swept his tongue over his lips. Lithuania's arms around him were sturdy, the hold gentle, and his hair was still tickling Poland's ear.

He turned around slowly in Lithuania's arms, then leaned in close. Their noses bumped against each other. Lithuania started to apologize – of course he would – but Poland cupped his face and stopped him with a kiss.

For a little while, they stayed like that. When Poland finally drew away, his cheeks were warm from blushing. "I dunno. But I have some ideas? For what we can do next, I mean. You know?"

Lithuania paused, as if he were taking a moment to think about it. "...I know." He smiled, and he looked so good that Poland thought his heart might break. There was flour on his cheeks where Poland had touched him, and as Poland reached up to try to brush it away, that smile widened.

 _Do you know?_ Poland thought. _Do you know just how badly I want you here? That it kills me every time you have to leave?_

But it was way better not to say these things. Way better to bury those thoughts deep down. What they had now was good. There was no need to be clingy. That would ruin everything.

"Come on, you're – look, you're totally covered in flour." Poland said instead, and Lithuania laughed as he rubbed the flour off his cheeks. "Let's go clean up and then we can like... find something else to do while the roll rises." He felt almost shy as he said it, but one glance at Lithuania told him that he knew what he meant.

He tucked the poppy seed roll under a cloth to rise. Then, he took Lithuania's hand, and led him to the bedroom to clean off. That, and other things.

After all, they had time, didn't they?

* * *

That evening, they sat together out on Poland's balcony with a pot of tea and a plate of the poppy seed roll between them. 

Poland licked a bit of sticky filling from his fingertips. He was tired and happy, thoughts straying back to that afternoon – in the bedroom – more than once. They'd only separated from each other just long enough to go back to the kitchen and put the baking in the oven.

Lithuania's foot brushed against his. Poland looked up, catching his eye. There was a relaxed, dreamy look on his face, and Poland couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him looking so content.

"I'm glad I came to visit you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's been..." A pause, as he glanced away, directing his gaze down to his mug as if he'd find the words he was looking for there. "It's been nice."

"Well, yeah, of course." And he was going to go on, but he remembered himself. He remembered that he could be overbearing. That sometimes he pressed too much. _Not right now_ , Poland thought. _Don't ruin it_.

He moved to nudge back at Lithuania's foot, mimicking the gesture from earlier, then offered him a smile. "Just don't be a stranger, okay?"

Lithuania laughed, a warm sound that sent a good feeling from Poland's head all the way to his toes. "Okay. I'll try."

I'll try too, Poland thought. And maybe what they had wasn't perfect – but it would be good.

He could be happy with that.


End file.
